


Настоящий друг

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Smarm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Знаешь, - Говард заложил руки в карманы, - мне всегда казалось, что, не будь в моём окружении безумных электрогомиков, инопланетных шаманов и невменяемых американцев, моя жизнь стала бы куда более лёгкой и приятной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящий друг

Глубоко вздохнув, Винс взялся за ручку и толкнул дверь. Звякнули висевшие над входом колокольчики.  
Говард, не заметив его, увлечённо что-то объяснял миловидной девушке, набравшей целую охапку джазовых пластинок. Девушка краснела и робко улыбалась.  
Винс сморгнул пару раз, затем потёр глаза рукой.  
Посетительница не исчезла. Зато Говард наконец его заметил. Он резко замолчал, смешливые искорки в его глазах быстро погасли.  
\- Мисс Пайтон, не могли бы вы зайти завтра? Я вспомнил, у меня есть неотложное дело... очень важное...  
\- Конечно-конечно, Говард, - поправив набитую пластинками сумочку на плече, она раскланялась, и всё больше краснея на ходу, поспешила покинуть магазин.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - отрывисто бросил Говард, едва за ней закрылась дверь.  
Винс шагнул к прилавку.  
\- Знаешь, я...  
\- Неужели ты скажешь, что пришёл извиниться? - холоду его голоса мог бы позавидовать даже Чёрный Мороз.  
\- Приехал. Что заняло немало времени. Между прочим, дороги здесь просто ужасные, у меня слетело колесо, а связь не ловилась и пришлось просить о помощи ниндзя-разносчика, - ничего этого, разумеется, не было, но Винс надеялся пробудить у Говарда некое подобие сочувствия.  
\- Это был знак. Тебе нечего здесь делать.  
М-да, попытка не удалась.  
\- Говард, перестань. Я действительно... я хотел... чёрт, - он вздохнул и, зажмурившись, выпалил на одном дыхании:  
\- Пожалуйста, извини, я не думал, что ты так болезненно среагируешь.  
\- Болезненно?! - Говард хлопнул обоими руками по прилавку. - Ты сказал, что я порчу тебе жизнь, что я ничтожество, жалкий паразит!  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, я не серьёзно. На самом деле я так не думаю.  
\- Нет, сэр, - Говард угрожающе сощурился. - Есть несколько вещей, Нуар, которые я знаю совершенно точно, и одна из них - ты _всегда_ говоришь то, что думаешь. Как маленький противный ребёнок, которого так и не научили прилично себя вести.  
\- Но, - Винс не заметил, как начал от волнения теребить пуговицу на новой рубашке, - я ведь вечно говорил тебе что-нибудь подобное! Может, я и думаю так, но ты всегда меня прощал!  
\- Всегда, - медленно кивнул Говард. - Друзья ведь многое могут простить. Настоящие друзья могут стерпеть обидные слова. Но если их повторять, раз за разом, - его тон постепенно становился всё спокойнее, - то даже самый непроходимый тупица задумается, а вдруг это правда?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Знаешь, - Говард заложил руки в карманы, - мне всегда казалось, что, не будь в моём окружении безумных электрогомиков, инопланетных шаманов и невменяемых американцев, моя жизнь стала бы куда более лёгкой и приятной. Безопасной. _Счастливой_.  
\- Да ты просто сбежал! - Винс вдруг понял, что сам готов заплакать от несправедливости таких слов. - Ты вечно норовишь сбежать от своих проблем!  
\- Это не мои проблемы, - безмятежно ответил Говард. - Это ты вечно втравливал меня в какие-то авантюры. По твоей милости меня постоянно унижали. В конце концов, ты даже не смог поставить нужную музыку на моих похоронах.  
\- Но...  
\- Но дело было не в тебе. До меня дошло - просто для меня там нет места. Всё это ваш - твой, Набу, Болло, Фоссила, Лероя - но никак не мой мир. Все эти огни, яркая музыка, двери в другие миры и всё такое - это всё не для Говарда Муна, сэр. Вся эта круговерть меня порядком раздражала. Я не мог реализовать себя в такой обстановке. И как видишь, её смена пошла мне на пользу.  
Винс вздрогнул, вспомнив, как искренне Мун улыбался той девушке. Он не заикался при разговоре, не пытался отпускать сомнительных шуточек... вёл себя так не по-муновски. Хотя, может, это и есть настоящий Говард - такой, каким он должен быть при условии, что где-то на заднем плане не будет маячить какой-нибудь надоедливый модник?  
Эта мысль ему категорически не понравилась.  
\- Да что ты такое несёшь! Ты нам всем нужен! Ты нужен мне!  
\- Можешь оттачивать своё остроумие на ком-нибудь другом.  
\- Ты меня прекрасно понял, Говард! Мы же друзья!  
\- Не смешите мои заплатки. Ты хоть можешь вспомнить, когда мой день рождения, не заглядывая в записную книжку?  
Он направился к лестнице.  
\- Стой! Говард, подожди! - Винс перескочил через прилавок и бросился следом. На мгновение ему вспомнилось детство - им по двенадцать лет, на дворе ранний октябрь, заплаканный Говард собирает в узелок свои пожитки и объявляет, что собирается сбежать из дома.  
"А меня бросишь тут? Тоже мне друг"  
"Тебе легко говорить, тебя-то никто не трогает. И вообще, что значит "бросишь"? У тебя ещё полным-полно друзей".  
... спустя пару кварталов Винс с трудом нагоняет Говарда - всё-таки его узел намного тяжелее. Некоторое время они идут молча - только Говард безмятежно улыбается, глядя под ноги. Винсу нравится эта улыбка. Нравится, что Говард рад его присутствию.  
А то, что Говард может так радоваться его отсутствию, Винса совсем не устраивает.  
\- Как же наша музыка? Как же... кримп?  
\- Ты слишком большое значение придаёшь глупым песенкам.  
Похолодев, Винс схватил его за руку, заставил повернуться к себе.  
\- Как ты можешь... Говард!

\- Говард!  
\- Он самый! - рявкают у него над ухом. - Просыпайся, придурок! Весь дом перебудишь!  
\- А? - мир обретает отчётливые очертания их полутёмной комнаты. Винс обнаруживает, что лежит в своей кровати, а над ним склонился Говард. Весьма раздражённый Говард.  
\- Да что с тобой такое? - шипит он, одёргивая халат. - Орёт, словно его на джаз-вечеринку затащить пытаются!  
\- Говард, - глупо улыбается Винс.  
\- Я знаю, что Говард. Отпусти меня уже!  
Винс опускает глаза. Оказывается, он и впрямь держит Говарда. Обеими руками.  
\- Ты никуда не делся, - улыбаясь всё шире, продолжает Винс.  
Говард вздыхает.  
\- Куда я денусь с подводной лодки? Пусть даже лодка смахивает на дурдом.  
Винс одобрительно кивает, не поднимая головы с подушки, и снова закрывает глаза.  
\- Винс? Винс! Немедленно отпусти меня! Винс! - Говард старается вырваться, но модник вцепился в него, как в последний радужный плащик на распродаже, и на попытки стряхнуть его с руки просто-напросто не реагирует.  
"Утром будут синяки", угрюмо думает Говард. Подождав пять минут и убедившись, что модник и не думает ослаблять хватку, с обречённым видом устраивается рядом на кровати - благо она довольно широкая - и гасит настольную лампу.  
Несмотря на абсурдность ситуации, он не может сдержать улыбку.


End file.
